


Job Well Done

by commanderofcandles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, drunk!Kara, it is VERY gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofcandles/pseuds/commanderofcandles
Summary: Kara Danvers is drunk. Kara Danvers is never drunk. So she doesn’t know it’s a really bad idea to drunk text people, especially your crush. Or maybe it is the best idea she’s ever had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> yes I'm back with a supercorp one shot, a bit of a messy one. I'm so deep into the trash can I don't even know which way is up anymore  
> This wasn't beta'd, so any mistakes are my own. since English isn't my first language, there's bound to be some.  
> hope you enjoy this!

Kara is on her way to meet her friends at their usual bar when her phone goes off.

Sighing as she takes it out of her pocket, she hopes it’s not work related, and certainly not Supergirl related. As much as she loves being Supergirl, tonight she could use a simple night as the ordinary reporter Kara Danvers.

She looks at the screen to find that the text is from Winn, simply telling her he will be late. She types out a quick reply and smiles as she enters the bar, immediately overwhelmed by the thick air around her and the sound of music in the background and people playing pool.

Kara spots her friends at their usual table and she’s now grinning. Her sister is standing behind Maggie’s chair, her arms wrapped around her girlfriend’s neck and Maggie laughs at something Alex just said.

Kara is happy that Maggie is now officially introduced to the group, and she’s even happier to see how comfortable her sister seems to be.

Heading towards the table, she feels a hand grasping her wrist and she quickly looks to her right, ready to punch someone in the face. Fortunately, she doesn’t have to, and she quickly relaxes as she sees that James is the one pulling her away from the table.

“Hey,” Kara greets the man, looking puzzled.

“Hi, Kara,” James says in return. He seems to be hesitant and he lets go of Kara’s arm quickly. “Sorry to surprise you like this, I just wanted to talk to you.”

Kara stiffens. “Is something wrong?” She asks, looking expectantly at James.

James is quick to reassure her. “No, no, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to let you know that I’ve talked to Snapper.”

Kara waits for him to continue, more and more worried by the second. “And?”

Jame’s face suddenly breaks out into a grin. “And he said he was ‘very satisfied with the Lena Luthor exclusive’,” he exclaims, using air quotes and imitating Kara’s boss’s voice.

Kara’s whole face illuminates and she literally squeaks. “Really? Did he really say ‘very satisfied’?”

As James nods, Kara claps her hands together, too happy to know that her boss is finally appreciative of all the hard work she’s been doing for CatCo Magazine. She finally feels like she’s getting somewhere and it’s the greatest feeling in the world.

She leads James to their friends’ table and she greets them happily, more than ready to share the great news with them.

Alex congratulates her, saying she’s always known Kara could do it, and Maggie insists on paying the next round.

Kara is hesitant at first because she’s not one for drinking, especially not since the first time she realized she could actually get drunk with alien alcohol, but she thinks that this calls for a celebration after all.

Alex smirks at her sister. “Wanna end up like last time?”

Maggie squints her eyes at the Danvers sisters. “What happened last time?”

Kara ducks her head. “Nothing at all.”

Alex snorts, taking another sip from her drink. “Right! If by that you mean getting your first hungover, then sure yeah, nothing.”

Maggie’s smirk matches her girlfriend’s. “Wait, that was your first time getting drunk? When Alex had to give you a ride home a few weeks ago”

Kara is now blushing and she stutters, “N-no.”

Maggie barks out a laugh and flashes her a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry, Kara, we’ll make sure you survive the night.”

 

//

 

Turns out that only a couple of hours later, everyone is already raging drunk.

Winn had gotten there an hour earlier and had soon caught up on the little celebration going on.

After another comment from James, Winn slouches on the stool next to Kara and elbows her in the side.

“Karaaaaaa.”

The very drunk reporter raises her gaze to look at her friend, who is now completely pushing against her side, mouth agape and eyes closed. “What?”

Winn opens his eyes and whines, “James said I was a lightweight.”

Kara snorts and pushes her friend a little. “He’s right, you can’t hold your liquor.”

Winn slaps her shoulder. “Hey! Look who’s s-saying it.”

Kara puts her hand on her chest, offended. “I can hold my liquor, thank you very much!”

Winn laughs and Kara joins in, not sure why she’s laughing exactly, but happy nonetheless.

The sound of the news on the TV above the counter draws her attention.

“Lena Luthor proved innocent last night-“

Kara squints her eyes, trying to focus on the raven-haired woman’s face as footage of Lena entering the L-corp building comes on screen.

“Why can’t people just leave her alone?”

Winn follows his friend’s gaze and looks up at the screen. “She seems lonely.”

Kara’s heart clenches at that, because her best friend is right, Lena is lonely. She already told Kara she’s her only friend in National City, and also that she never had a friend like Kara before.

The reporter can’t stand the image of the woman sitting alone in her apartment. Or wherever she lives, Kara thinks.

Kara pulls out her phone from her pocket and goes through her contact list.

Winn looks at her suspiciously. “What are you doing?”

Kara chuckles as she notices he can barely focus on her. “Texting Lena.”

Winn flashes her a pointed look but Kara ignores him. She hits the message button and yells at the bartender, “Another one!”

She sets her phone down on the counter, thinking of something to say to the CEO. The bartender slides her another drink and she downs it in one shot.

“Wow, easy there lightweight.” Winn tries to sit up straighter on the stool and fails miserably. He choses to lean against the counter instead, taking a closer look at the phone between him and Kara. “You should send her a picture.”

Kara considers the option for a second before waving her hand dismissively. “Naaah, I don’t think so.”

“Oh I know!” Winn suddenly exclaims and points a finger to Kara. “You should tell her you like her!”

Kara chokes on literally nothing but air. “W-what?”

Winn smirks and pokes her. “Aw come on, Kara. I know you too well. I know you like her.”

Kara blushes and signs for the bartender to give her another drink. “No, I certainly do not.” She winces as her own voice betrays her.

“Yessss, you do!” Winn slurs.

Kara leans against the counter, not trusting herself to be steady right now. She narrows her eyes at Winn. “How did you know anyway?”

“You’re my best friend, I know these things.”

Kara takes a sip of the drink the bartender just put in front of her. “Alright, I’m gonna tell her.”

“Yeaaah dude.”

Kara giggles as Winn raises his fist in the air with a victory sound, and she grabs her phone, Lena’s name on the screen still staring at her.

**To Lena – Hey pretty lady, whatcha up to?**

It takes two more drinks before Kara hears the buzzing of her phone going off. She gasps. Lena is calling her.

Kara panics and shakes Winn to draw his attention. “Wiiiiiiinn! She’s calling me,” Kara hiccups. “What do I do now?”

Winn barely registers what she’s saying. “Usually, when people get a phone call, they press that green button right over-“ he hits answer. “-here.”

Kara swats at his arm and all but yells, “You answered! I can’t believe you answered!”

Winn just laughs before Kara hits him harder and he winces in pain. “Ouch!”

Kara hears the tiny ‘ _Hello?_ ’ from the other end of the line and quickly puts the phone up to her ear. “Lenaaaaaa,” she drawls out, loving the sound of the woman’s name rolling off her tongue.

There’s a pause on the other end and for a moment Kara fears Lena has hung up. She smiles when she hears the woman speak.

“Kara, are you okay?”

Kara genuinely giggles and reassures the CEO, “Never been better! Tonight’s a loooot of fun. I think everyone else ditched us though, so it’s just me and Winn now.” Kara doesn’t even realize that her ramble probably doesn’t make a lot of sense to the other woman.

“Kara, are you drunk?” Lena sounds amused.

Kara snorts. “Drunk? Me? Never!” She slurs on the next words. “Unless you wanna get drunk with me, in which case yes I’m very drunk.”

Kara hears Lena’s shaky breath and she feels brazen. “Wanna join me?”

She hears a sigh.

“Where are you?”

“At an alien bar,” Kara giggles. “Which probably isn’t the best place for a Luthor to be seen.”

Despite her drunken state, she’s quick to realize she just made a mistake. “I-I didn’t mean it like that!”

Another sigh. It seems like the woman is walking now.

“I know.”

Kara worries at her bottom lip. “Soooo, wanna join me?”

Lena’s answer comes right away. “Text me the address.”

Kara grins and replies, “Can’t wait to see you, gorgeous!”

She hangs up the phone and sets it aside before jumping on her already unsteady bar stool when it buzzes barely a minute later.

**From Lena – Kara, I need the address.**

Right, of course. Kara is so drunk she asks the bartender to text Lena the address and he looks at her with a smirk as he hands her her phone back.

**From Lena – On my way.**

 

//

 

Winn is yelling something at Kara about Alex threatening him to murder him with a spoon should anything happen to her sister, but Kara isn’t paying attention. She hears the door of the bar opening and she turns around on her seat, grinning as she spots the CEO and waving at her to draw the woman’s attention.

Lena shakes her head but smiles when she spots the two friends at the counter and quickly approaches.

Before neither of them can say anything, the bartender exclaims, “Hey, I know you!” He points his finger at Lena. “You’re Lena Luthor.”

Lena sighs and nods. “Yes, I am.”

The bartender narrows his eyes and warns her, “This is an alien bar.”

Kara turns to the bartender and scowls. “Hey! He’s human-“ she points her finger at Winn. “-and you have no problem with him being here. Or me. Or the other humans.”

“That’s because you guys are not anti-alien as far as I know.”

Kara grabs the man by the collar and pulls his face close to hers with a threatening glare. “You don’t know anything about her, so back off.”

Kara softens when she feels a hand on her shoulder and Lena’s voice is heard. “Kara, it’s okay.”

Kara lets the bartender go, and he quickly retreats to the far end of the bar under her murderous glare. He doesn’t even dare pointing out that Kara is obviously not human, considering all the alien alcohol she’s had, and Kara breathes out in relief.

She looks at Lena again when the woman removes her hand from her shoulder. Kara tries not to pout as she misses the touch instantly.

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Winn clears his throat awkwardly.

“Right, I’m gonna leave you two lovebirds here.”

He unsteadily gets up from the stool and stumbles over the pool, sure to get his ass kicked at the game.

Lena’s eyes follow him before settling onto Kara’s again. She gulps when she sees the reporter’s gaze has remained fixated on her.

Kara motions for the woman to sit next to her, on the now empty bar stool. Lena hesitates but she finally takes a sit, avoiding the Kryptonian’s intense stare.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Kara smiles.

Lena finally meets her gaze and gives her a small smile. “Me too.”

Kara calls for the rude bartender. “Two beers please!”

Lena’s hand slowly wraps around Kara’s arm and she shakes her head at the bartender. “No more drinks.”

Kara pouts and Lena smiles tenderly. “I think there has been enough alcohol for tonight.”

“Is she your girlfriend?” The bartender asks.

Lena’s eyes shoot up and she opens her mouth but doesn’t know what to say.

“I wish,” a very drunk Kara replies instead and she starts laughing, completely oblivious to the young raven-haired woman standing next to her, suddenly really flustered.

The bartender snorts and walks away again.

“I think I should get you home,” Lena says weakly.

Kara’s fingers brush against Lena’s on the counter. “As long as you’re with me.”

Kara smirks as Lena takes a shaky breath and she leans a bit on the woman when they get up, walking through the door and towards Lena’s car.

 

//

 

After multiple attempts at getting Kara to sit down on her bed, Lena finally wins and Kara completely lets go of the CEO to bury her face in her pillows.

She feels her shoes being thrown off and she sighs contently, turning around to look at the beautiful woman in her dark room.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara whispers in a sleepy voice, closing her eyes and missing the blush on Lena’s face.

Lena makes her way to Kara and crouches down. Kara can feel the woman’s breath on her lips and she opens her eyes again, blessed by a closer look at Lena’s gorgeous features. The blush still hasn’t faded away from her cheeks and Kara cannot help but reach out to her. Lena watches as the reporter retreats her hand before it touches her cheek but Lena catches it before it falls back on the bed. Kara watches her intently. Lena drops her gaze to look at their hands and brushes her thumb across the soft skin.

“You should get some sleep.”

Kara nods and hums sleepily before closing her eyes.

Lena smiles and lets go of Kara’s hand. She starts to get up to leave but Kara is quick to stop her.

Lena feels the strong grip of Kara’s hand on her arm and she looks back at the woman, surprised to see that she opened her blue eyes again, a glint of hope silently begging her not to leave.

“Stay,” she finally whispers.

Kara has sobered up a little, just enough to sit up straight on her bed and scoot away to give Lena some room to accept the invitation.

They stare at each other for what seems like forever. Kara’s face finally breaks into a smile when Lena kicks off her heels and joins Kara under the covers, never breaking eye contact as she faces her.

Their faces are now mere inches apart, and for a moment, Kara wonders if Lena is going to kiss her before she hears the CEO’s heart beating faster than ever, as if it’s going to explode.

Kara wraps one arm around Lena’s waist and pulls the woman closer. “Breathe,” she whispers against raven hair, loosing herself in Lena’s scent.

She feels Lena’s shaky breath on her neck but she smiles when the CEO rests her hand on Kara’s arm. Lena’s other hand goes to rest on Kara’s cheek and their eyes meet once more.

“It’s actually easier to breathe when you’re around,” Lena confesses.

Kara smiles idiotically at the green of Lena’s eyes. Even in the darkness of the room, Kara is still mesmerized by the powerful color. Kara’s hand pushes a strand of raven hair out of Lena’s face before resting on the CEO’s back again.

“And being happy is easier when you’re around.”

Kara wonders if Lena heard her, but she gets the confirmation that she did when she hears her heart speeding up again.

The Kryptonian kisses Lena’s cheek before closing her eyes and resting her head in the crook of Lena’s neck, tightening her grip on the woman’s back.

“Goodnight, Lena.”

“Goodnight, Kara.”

 

//

 

Kara’s head is pounding the next morning when she wakes up. She grunts at the bright light coming in from the window before turning around to hide her face in her pillows.

The sound of someone getting busy in her kitchen is quick to wake her up though, and she sits up in her bed and opens her eyes, squinting at she looks through the walls with her X-ray vision.

She gasps as she remembers.

_Lena._

She glances down at her clothes. The same clothes she was wearing the night before.

She changes as fast as her alien speed allows her to, and she steps out of her room.

She’s frozen as she fully takes in the sight before her.

Lena is cooking. Lena is making breakfast. In her apartment. Lena is making _her_ breakfast.

Lena’s eyes meet hers and the CEO instantly smiles.

“I see you survived the night.”

“Ugh,” Kara groans. “Don’t remind me.”

Lena’s smirk makes Kara’s insides melt.

She tries as best she can to ignore the pounding in her head and leans against the counter, watching Lena’s every move.

She obviously knows what she’s doing, which impresses the reporter considering Kara herself has never been able to cook a decent meal, _ever_.

“I hope you like pancakes,” Lena says, not looking up at Kara as she continues with what she’s doing.

Kara snorts. “Who doesn’t?”

She sees Lena’s little smile and that sight makes her heart flutter. She honestly didn’t think the woman would still be here in the morning, not after the embarrassing stuff she had said.

_Oh Rao._

That’s when it fully hits Kara.

The text, the phone call, the comments about how she wishes Lena to be her girlfriend, about how beautiful Kara thinks she is.

Kara’s palms are sweaty as she scans the room with her glasses on, making it harder to find her phone without her X-ray vision. Finally, she spots the tiny device on her couch, and she doesn’t even have time to wonder how it ended up there as she rushes towards it.

Kara quickly goes through the few texts Lena and she exchanged the previous night and she gasps in horror.

Lena’s eyes shoot up and she stops what she’s doing to join Kara on the couch.

“Everything okay?”

Kara only sets her phone aside on the coffee table and Lena sees what the reporter has been looking at. She smiles tenderly, amused at remembering the drunk and messy text Kara had sent her the night before.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Kara quickly apologizes, trying – and failing – to hide her blush. She puts her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Lena laughs and takes Kara’s hands in hers, revealing the Kryptonain’s reddening cheeks.

“It’s okay, Kara. Drunk you is kind of a cheesy mess, but an adorable one.”

Kara stares into Lena’s eyes, not trusting her voice. She squeezes the woman’s hands and sighs, dropping her gaze.

Lena puts a finger under her chin and blue meets green again.

“Kara, really, it’s okay. I was happy to see you last night.”

Kara nods, still unconvinced before she puts her hand over her mouth as another gasp escapes her throat. “Winn!”

“Don’t worry,” Lena reassures her. “I called a cab for him before we left the bar.”

Kara breathes in deeply. “I can’t thank you enough, Lena. I was so drunk I just texted you on a whim and then you took such good care of me. Really, thank you.” Kara drops her gaze. “You didn’t have to do all of that. You were probably busy.”

“Kara,” Lena called and Kara lifted her eyes again, surprised at how soft Lena’s were. “I wasn’t busy. And even if I was, I was glad to be here for you last night. Drunk Kara is pretty funny.”

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat. It was time for her to take the plunge. “And sincere. Drunk Kara says what sober Kara doesn’t have the guts to say.”

She doesn’t even realize she’s leaning in until she feels Lena’s nose brushing against her own.

“Does she now?” Lena heaves out as her eyes drop to Kara’s lips.

Kara slightly nods before she closes the gap and meet Lena’s lips, so incredibly soft against her own.

She feels Lena kissing her back instantly and she smiles into the kiss, grabbing the woman’s waist and pulling her closer as Lena wraps her arms around her neck.

Kara feels Lena’s tongue brushing against her lips, asking for entrance, which Kara grants her hastily. As the kiss deepens, Kara roams her hands over Lena’s back, pulling her impossibly closer to her.

They pull away, breathless and panting, resting their foreheads together, eyes still closed.

“Yes, I’m very glad to have met drunk Kara.”

Kara can hear the smile in Lena’s voice, and she chuckles.

“Don’t you like sober Kara too?” She teases as she opens her eyes and pulls away to look at Lena.

Lena’s eyes meet hers and they both smile at each other.

“Oh, I really enjoy sober Kara too,” she says as she leans in for another kiss.

Kara’s last coherent thought goes to Snapper. She thanks the man for complimenting her on her article, causing their ‘little celebration’ the night before. It seems like this time, drunk Kara had been full of good ideas, Kara briefly thinks before losing herself with each kisses she and Lena shared.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think through comments and kudos! they always make my day  
> also, you can find me on tumblr @commanderofcandles
> 
> if you enjoyed, pls check out my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/sophie31)


End file.
